Humpty Dumpty
by xCocaineCharliex
Summary: Effy Stonem sat on a wall, Effy Stonem had a great fall...A one-shot showing what could have happened between the time Freddie left Effy alone in the Stonem residence and until he came back and found her under the bed...Sorry about the summary!


**Set during Series 4 Episode 5... A small one-shot about Effy's thoughts when Freddie leaves her alone in the Stonem residence.**

**Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, **

**Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, **

**All the King's horses, **

**And all the King's men, **

**Couldn't put Humpty together again!**

**Effy.**

She had built a wall.

All her life she had been building that wall.

But now she had fallen hard from that wall.

She had fallen so hard from that wall and from so high.

She had fallen so hard, from so high, that she had smashed into smithereens.

Small little smithereens that were too small to be put back together.

She was like Humpty Dumpty, her favourite childhood rhyme, the one she had gotten Tony to constantly read to her. Like Humpty Dumpty, no amount of 'kings men' or 'kings horse', could help her now. She had no way of being put back together again.

She had always known this moment would come, she had fought so hard against it, but now she was weak.

"_You made me weak"_

All her life she had pushed away others, the only reason was to protect herself, because she knew that if she ever let someone in she would fall.

It had only taken one person to break her, he had made her weak, but she had let him in knowing the consequences.

"_We'd be good together. Don't you think?"_

"_No"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'll break your heart"_

"_Maybe I'll break yours"_

"_Nobody breaks my heart. And anyway, why would I want that"_

Initially she had stayed high up on her wall, threatening that she would break him, when really she knew it would always be him that broke her.

Now he had gone, she had told him to fucking leave then, and now he had. As soon as he went she regretted saying it, unscrewed the top of the whiskey bottle and took a large swig. He was gone now so she would be ok, because as long as he was not here, they would leave her alone. However the voices in her head told her otherwise, she couldn't climb back on her wall, so they laughed now that she was all alone and even more defenceless without him.

She pulled her phone towards her, _"Where are you",_ she typed out before hitting send. When he didn't reply the voices laughed that he didn't care, that she needed him, but he wouldn't come back. So she sent another text, _"Prick",_ followed closely by another, _"Fuck you"._

Downing the last of the whiskey she stood up, making her way across the landing she entered her mum's room, the wall still covered with her cuttings. She frowned, she had to finish it, make it easier for her to accept the end was near. Grabbing at the magazines and books still scattered around the room, she began tearing things from them, tacking bits to the wall. It needed more; she went to her room, pulling a photo of her family from the frame. Then scanning the Polaroid's they had taken of each other over the past few days, she found one of him grinning at the camera, pulled it from the head board where he had tacked them. Back in her mum's room she put him in the middle, he was the centre of all this, dragging her mums red lipstick against the cuttings she connected them all, all leading back to Freddie.

With him gone the voices laughed even harder and louder, they were coming nearer now, she was alone with no protection. She needed him, why had she told him to go, why wouldn't he answer his phone. She suddenly didn't want to be alone anymore, she couldn't be alone anymore or they would come for her.

Opening her mum's laptop she clicked on internet explorer, typing in the bar, she never really used these websites. Panda had made her an account, everyone in fucking Bristol had added her as far as Effy was aware, this was the only way she could think of sending out a quick message to the masses. Posting her note to her Facebook wall for everyone to see, Effy waited for people to arrive.

It wasn't long before the house was heaving, but it wasn't helping, she thought it would help. She had thought she wanted them, but maybe she had been wrong, the voices were still there. She needed to hide, hide from the people, and hide from the nearing voices.

Running upstairs, she locked herself in her mum's room, sliding under the bed. When she was little and scared of monsters under her bed, Tony had gone under the bed with her, to show her that actually under her bed was the place least likely to contain monsters. Tony was mainly right, the real monsters were out there, she had been running from them all her life. But Effy had different monsters, the ones in her head, which not even Tony knew about. They came toward her now, in the darkness, bringing with them the end. She closed her eyes, scrunching them tight, curling into the foetus position. The music downstairs was drowned out, only the deep beats of her heart filling her ears now, trying to burst forth from her chest.

"_Effy, open the door, can you open the door for me"_, Freddie's voice suddenly came through the bedroom door, breaking her from her trance. For a second, the monsters took a step back when they heard his voice, giving Effy a second to quickly dart from the bed to unlock the door. She dived back under, as Freddie entered the room, more monsters rushing in with him.

That was the problem with letting people in, once the door was open, they leave it open behind them. That's how the monsters get in and once they find you, they never really leave you.

**Effy is a really hard character to write...this is my first real attempt...if you don't count "Tell Me Something True".**

**I don't think it worked that well...I'm not sure...Let me know (Reviews?) =]**


End file.
